The Untold Jedi Tales 1 Part 1 of 10: Saving the Light for Tomorrow
by DancingJedi95
Summary: When a princess goes missing, a Senator calls on the Jedi to go find her and bring her home, but its going to be lot harder then they think... But with the help of another Jedi team, Qui-gon And Obi-wan will find her... In Saving the Light of Today for Tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Master, why are we going to the Senate building again?" asked Obi-wan Kenobi who was walking next to his master who seemed occupied by his own thoughts. Qui-gon stopped and turned to Obi-wan and spoke quietly.

"We are going to see the Senator named Callie from Kashyyk who has a mission for us to do... Patience Padawan, you will eat soon enough." he smiled "You forget that I to, was a young boy and know how hungry one can get after not eating for so long." Obi-wan looked up and suddenly remembered that neither of them had eaten in 4 days... He looked up at his master and realized they both had thought of the same thing.

"Is this mission going to require two teams, Master?" Obi-wan asked him realizing that they were at the Senate building.

"I guess we won't know until we go in, will we?" said his master who smiled and Obi-wan laughed at him realizing he was holding the door open for Obi-wan.

"I am okay master... No need to hold the door open for me."Obi-wan said.

"I am having a hard time believing that, padawan. Every time you take a step on that right leg, you limp... And I can sense how much pain you're in." Qui-gon said quite matter-of-fact to which Obi-wan replied "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No you can't and as soon as we get to the temple, you are going to see the healers and I'll have some of the other masters come talk to us about our new mission...And you eat while they describe the mission to us."

They had just gotten off the turbo lift and gone around the corner when they heard shouting in the next room and they dashed in the room... to find out there was a debate going on in her office. She was a tall young woman with a commanding air about her, with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Meeting adjourned." She said "I will see you all later... Ah, Master Qui-gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi... Welcome, please have a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to make it" Senator Callie exclaimed as she shut the door behind her last guest "I suppose you are wondering why I choose your team to take this mission?" she asked, as she sat down on the sofa in front of the Jedi.

"The thought has crossed my mind especially since the council told me of your request." Qui-gon said he glance at Obi-wan to see him wincing from the pain he was feeling. _He is very good at hiding his pain... But not from me_, thought Qui-gon who turned his attention back to the senator, who was ordering tea for them all...

"So I assume the council told you everything or at least some of the matter?" she asked.

"No, we have not been the the temple all we were told was that it was urgent and that we should hurry," Qui-gon said.

"Well, I will get right to telling to may not know this, Our Queen has been unwell as of late... We are not sure what has caused this illness, but I just recently received a message that her doctors found she was being poisoned and to make matters worse, our Princess Twilight was found missing this morning... they haven't anything from anyone, no ransom notes, no demands, nothing. I am worried she may have run away or been killed or kidnapped... If I didn't think you could find her i wouldn't have asked for you to help me in the search for finding is a very sweet well mannered young lady who was to meet her future husband this very weekend which when she learned about this, she was very unhappy ... Please Master Jinn, we need her she is a very special girl and she needs to be there for her father."

"Why her Father? What about her Mother?" Obi-wan asked.

"If her mother doesn't make it, he will need someone to rely on and he will expect her to rely on him... As many families plan if a parent dies they all rely on each other."

"We are more than willing to assist you in anyway possible... Is there any place she could go to if she had run away?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes... In the forest there is a cottage that the King and Queen use in the summers. His Majesty thought she might have gone there but no one knows where she is... and no one can find her... even the handmaidens don't know." Senator Callie said.

"Is there anyone who would benefit from the princess' disappearance?" Qui-gon asked her.

"No, none that I can remember... Wait, the Duke of Bel'aktar, the Kings cousin would inherit the kingdom if she is dead which I pray that she is not"

"Senator, we will find this princess for you and we will take her back to her kingdom to her parents before long... Come, Padawan we must leave at once if we are to find her highness fast enough. Good day, Senator."

"Good day, Master Jinn... And I hope you feel better, Padawan Kenobi!" she said as they bowed at each other and left the office of the senator

"Master, how did she know I was unwell?" Obi-wan asked confused. "She saw you wince when you sat down... And no doubt she was concerned." Qui-gon replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Well, that went... Nicely." Qui-gon said as they went out the door of the Senate building and headed down the stairs and toward the Temple speeder.

"At least we know where we have to go and what our mission is... Woah!" Obi-wan cried as he slipped and fell down the last 7 stairs.

"Padawan!" Qui-gon ran to Obi-wan "Are you alright?" kneeling beside him, Qui-gon tried helping him stand.

"I think so... "Obi-wan hissed. "Nope can't move my leg..." as he was settled back down on the ground

"This isn't good, Padawan." Qui-gon said "your leg may be broke and Its bleeding again. Here I will carry you to the speeder." Qui-gon said and he gently lifted him off the ground and carried him to the speeder, buckled him in and jumped into the speeder and headed to the Temple.

"I am going to have Winna meet us outside and have Yoda waiting with the council in the healers waiting room." Qui-gon said to Obi-wan who's only reply was "Okay."

* * *

As they were approaching the Temple, Obi-wan saw Winna the Jedi healer, outside waiting for them. "You can put me down, Master... I can walk up the stairs."

"No I don't think that is wise Padawan. Especially since that leg has been bleeding off and on and you couldn't even stand 10 minutes ago"

"Alright I'll let you carry me the rest of the way" Obi-wan answered feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"We need to get the bleeding to stop," she said, "I'm glad you are carrying him and not letting him walk... that could make have made things worse... This way," She told Qui-gon as he was following her to the turbolift and said "Healing room 2" and down they went.

"Well this isn't how our plans were suppose to go..." Obi-wan said as they approached the doors which Winna opened the door and there waiting was Master Yodaand the Council.

"How is he?" Mace asked Winna who's only reply was a grim look. "From what I can see its not going to be an easy heal... Obi-wan, how long have you been in this much pain?"

"Since we got back... I guess I should have said something..." Obi-wan said as he was laid down on the healing couch.

Qui-gon looked up at Winna and asked calmly "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No the staff and I have everything under control... if Obi-wan wants you to stay, you can."

"Master, you should go talk with the Council... I'll be fine, I am in good hands." He said looking at Winna, who stuck a blood transfusion I.V. into his arm and a regular I.V. in his other arm as another healer worked on cutting his pant leg where he had been injured.

Winna, seeing Qui-gon was unsure what to do, said quite matter-of-fact, "I think you should discuss the mission you are going to have with the other team and the Council...That and I have to stitch up his leg which is going to take a while."

"Alright... Let me know how he is healing when you are finished please." Qui-gon said as he took one more glance at his Padawan, who was sound asleep.

"I will do so" Winna said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"How did the meeting with the Senator go?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"It was alright... I believe we have a lead as to where the princess maybe and who has her and may benefit from her disappearance."

"Who is it?" Adi Gallia asked, the same time as her Padawan, Siri Tachi, who looked at her master, who was looking past Qui-gon, who quickly turned around and saw his dear friend, Tahl, who had her Padawan, Bant Eerin, who was searching for someone.

_Obi-wan_, Qui-gon thought as she looked toward him confused...

"He is in a healing room, Bant," he told her quietly with an understanding look and small smile, which she returned.

"I believe the name you are looking for, Qui-gon, is the King's cousin, Ron'dalaike the Duke of Bel'aktar." she paused and continued, "How is Obi-wan?"

"He was sleeping last I knew... I'm sure he is fine." He said looking at Bant and saying this more for her, less for himself.

"Padawans, why don't you both go down to the mess hall and get Obi-wan some food for when he wakes up?" Adi Gallia suggested to the girls, who immediately responded.

"Yes, Master." Siri and Bant said simultaneously, both bowing respectfully to the Council and their Master's, and left the room.

"Wise, Master Gallia." Tahl said, coming forward into the room, with two data pads full of information, giving one to Qui-gon, and the other one to Master Gallia, who started to read it immediately.

"This has some valuable information on the planet and it's people that you should familiarize yourselves with." She explained, about to say something else when she heard someone open one of the doors.

"Excuse me," Winna said, coming a few feet out the door, "Master Qui-gon, Obi-wan is awake."

"Good... How is he feeling?" Qui-gon asked

"He told me if you asked me that, to tell you he is still hungry... and he is healing fast and he maybe up and walking by tomorrow... But that doesn't mean he is going be running around tonight he needs a lot of rest."

"Masters?" Bant said "We have a food here for Obi-wan from the cook and she sent all of his favorite food up... If he can have it?"

"I'm sorry, Girls. He can't eat yet. I want him to wait a little while... However, he can have visitors and I will have one of the interns take that to the cook and have her hold onto it and we can visit with him while the Master's finish their chat." Winna said to the girls and looked to the council, telling the Master's with her eyes to take their time to finish their discussion.

_She is giving us more time_... Qui-gon thought.


End file.
